Nox Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a Nox Pack wolf. In Nox Pack... Flos let out a happy sigh. There was no sighn of her son, Turbine. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I watched Romulus and Remus quitly through the shadows. Those half immortal-half mortal runts were the reason why I couldn't over throw the alpha, and they shall pay.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Flos snorted. That tom was still angry at those to wolves! Couldn't he just think about going over there and try killing them like she did to her own mate?! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I glared at Flos, my pelt burning with hatred. "That isn't how it works," I snarled at her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:58, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Well, that's how it worked for me, unless you've got a problem!" retorted Flos, padding away. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Don't take this personaly) "Stupid she-wolf," I said, loud enough so she could hear me. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:03, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Stupid stuck up male wolf!" retorted Flos, loud enough for the male wolf to hear. She padded deep into the dark forest. she planned on catching a frog. (it doesn't afeact me.) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) I narrowed my eyes, and I came up with a plan.... I saw Flos in the distance. I crept up on her and lunged at her. I knocked her up against a rock to stun and bit her neck. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Flos sn=mirked, knowing he was trying to kill her. She broke a weak tree in half, and the large tree fell on her attacker. He was stuck, and perhaps dead. "Better luck next time!" she sneered, padding away. (don't kill her, she is going to try to kill her own son.) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (I wasn't, I was going with the idea that they can't die) I growled as I slid out from underneith the tree. My wounds began to heal right away. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:25, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Flos's wounds already healed. She decided to go back over to (what's ur wolfi's name?!) "How about we go and kill my son, and go and kill that Mar's wolf? He IS the father of those two wolves you were growling at!" growled Flos. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:28, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Amulius) "You can't just cross the barrier to Stella Pack, you must trick them into comming here," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "I can easily lure my son. That Mars will follow him to bring him back. It'll lead them right in." barked Flos. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:46, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "How do you propose you do that?" I snarled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Mars doesn't know what i look like now! Only my son does!" growled Flos. "I use to be a white wolf, know my pelt looks different!" she added. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Gosh, no reason you yell," I said, mockingly. "And I wouldn't underestemate Mars if I were you. He acts like a passive idiot, but it's just some trick that he uses...." I said... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:56, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Flos smirked. "Him being a idiot isn't a trick." she barked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I stayed silent.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) The two wolves were suddenly blew all over the place by wind. "Turbine!" snarled Flos. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I dug my short claws into the ground. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Flos decided to be..Awesome and land on a branch. (somehow XD) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I let out a growl and retreated to my den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Flos starred off... SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:28, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (This is getting boreing) The wind stopped. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (then flos is going to create comotion!) Flos went with her plan and saw her pup. She padded along her border. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I watched Flos carry out her plan. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Flos's pup galloped over to her. She licked his head. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Hurry up," I thought to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Flos lead her pup into the territory of the Nox pack. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I noticed Mars had followed the dumb wolf pup. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Flos had padded deep into her territory. She was close to Amulius. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Turbine!" called Mars. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:01, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Flos smirked. The two were arguing, now was her chance! She did like always, and used her streangth to knock down a tree. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Continue to RP the wolves here until they leave Nox Pack. Rping Mars) My ears pricked as I grabbed Turbine by the scruff and swiftly doged the falling tree. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Flos swiftly leaped at Mars and tripped him. The trees colapsed over the two. Flos smirked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I grabbed Turbine by the scruff and dodged the trees again. Amulius lunged at me but I doged him as well. "Can't we solve this without voilence?" I asked ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "that's all you weaklings say!" snarled Flos. She nippped at one of Mars's legs. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:18, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Rping in Third Person) Mars narrowed his eyes at Flos. "Fine then," he growled. We swifty evaded her attacks and then lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. He slammed her up against a stone and bit her neck. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "Your in MY Territory!" she snarled. Flos ripped flesh off Mars' back. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:54, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "You have no more territory!" I growled. "You were a cruel, evil wolf in life, so you deserve nothing!" I knocked her over and pinned her up against the ground. "And you were foolish to think you could end our afterlives, when it is percisly the exact opposite!" I snarled as prepared to bite down hard on her neck. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:51, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "Mr. Brave and Bold has to make a BIG speach!" snarled Flos. She sliced open his belly. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:53, March 19, 2012 (UTC) (RPing in third person, and you need to put that quote on her page or something :)) Mars staggered backward slightly. His wound began to heal quickly and he smiled almost evily. He lunged at Flos tore at her spine. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:57, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Ater watched from a distance. Prickl ar 00:27, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Mars bit down hard on Flos' neck. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Kieran watched the two wolves fight and fight and fight. Kieran rolled her eyes mockingly and yowled, "Oh come on, someone kill someone! You two fighting is becoming old news, I'm gonna snooze and hope someone is finally gonna lose." Kieran snickered at her rythme and watched the squirmish with one opened eye. She heard her sister howl and howled back, but instead of loneliness and sadness, there was mockingness and hatred in Kieran's howl. She smirked at another Nox wolf who passed by and dropped his prey and fell into a ditch. "I think Nox Pack is accepting not dumb, not idiotic, but stupid, senseless, brainless, klutzy wolves!" Kieran shrieked as a limping wolf dropped moldy meat her. "Shut up!" growled Mars as he knocked Flos to thes side. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:22, March 20, 2012 (UTC) "I said, STOP IT!" howled Turbine. His eyes glowed white (Like Storm from x-men.) and created a tornado. It blew the Stella wolves to their territory. Finally, they were seperated from the Nox pack again. 22:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Ater stepped from the shadows. "I liked the fighting!" He growled. Prickl ar 23:13, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (u mean growled?) "Then you could have fought!" snarled Flos. She padded away into the shadows. 23:15, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (yeah :S) Ater hissed back and went the other way. Prickl ar 23:18, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Flos rolled her eyes and padded away. 23:20, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (Yes) I stood up, I was glad to be back on my own territory. (RP continued on SP RP) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Ater didn't go far from the clearing. He liked watching things go on..he didn't want to get involved though. Prickl ar 23:44, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (RPing Amulius) "I told you you shouldn't have faught him," I said to Flos. "He would have killed you if your son hadn't created that tornado." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:47, March 20, 2012 (UTC) "The only reason i live is to make my son suffer." said Flos. 23:49, March 20, 2012 (UTC) "But you can not make him suffer if you dead already," I said. "They hold power over Nox Pack, you won't even be able to slightly harm the weakest of them, but they can shred you to peices." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan